


A Snow White Hex

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gay, Harry hates Valentine's day, Harry is hexed, M/M, Malfoy confesses his love, Snow White Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: A Snow White hex or the reason Harry Potter hates Valentine's Day. Luckily and shockingly Draco Malfoy is there to help and revel some things about them both.





	A Snow White Hex

It was Valentine’s Day, when Harry was sixteen years old, that he received many enchanted gifts. Red roses and chocolates drenched with Amortentia. Of course, the boy burned everything, without even touching it.

However, when he got a basket full of apples, he did not consider it to be from his fan girls. Therefore, he grabbed one on his way to his next class and took a bite.

The moment his teeth touched the juice of the apple, Harry felt himself go all numb and dropped onto the ground, near the Potions class entrance.

Naturally, everyone gathered around him. Hermione was the first to get to him, calling his name, shaking him. His eyes felt heavy and he closed it.

When he recovered his conscience, sometime later, he knew he was in the infirmary. He couldn't move his body neither open his eyes nor speak. He was hexed. For some reason.

Bloody hell. That is exactly the reason the brunet hates Valentine’s Day. At least, he could listen everything. He heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Hermione. Thanks Merlin she was there with him, and, oh, Ron as well. Much better, now he knew he was safe and soon enough he would be out of here and back to normal again. Then he heard them saying…

“It’s a Snow White hex.” – Madam Pomfrey states.

“A – what now?” – Ron says.

“She means Harry will only wake up after a true love’s kiss.” – Hermione explains, her voice sounding weak.

“What do we do now?”

“I guess… the only thing we can do now.” – She offers.

“Let them make a line.” – says Madam Pomfrey.

Therefore, the following days, against their best judgment, Hermione and Ron were to organize a line - of more than willing girls - to have a try. They were supposed to kiss Harry’s lips and wait a few seconds to see if anything happens.

The first in line is Ginny, of course.

She kisses him, and after two seconds, they can see his fingers moving. The three of them look at each other with hope in their eyes. Many girls leave the line feeling defeated. Some stay, rather curious.

However, nothing else happens. Madam Pomfrey says he has recovered his body’s movement, because she loves him. Nevertheless, it is not enough to break the hex completely.

Hermione tries as well, kissing his forehead. He is able to move his lips. Moreover, as Ron also kisses his forehead, Harry is able to babble.

Madam Pomfrey explained that “Mr. Potter was able to recover body movement and, as it seems, his voice… although his eyes are still shut and he can’t leave the hospital wing just yet.” Meaning their love was valid, but not as strong as a true love’s kiss. Which meant Harry had to stay there tonight and they had better get some sleep, come back tomorrow.

So they did.

The unexpected was, as Harry tried to get some sleep himself - after this emotionally weird day - he hears something.

Someone came to his bedside, and started to talk to him – clearly thinking that Harry was either sleeping or super hexed.

“I thought there would be a bigger fuss about this. It is a good opportunity to kiss the great Harry Potter, after all.” – The so well-known sneer came from no other than Draco Malfoy.

What was he doing there this late? Was he up to something? Harry started to get nervous, since he could not quite run or see anything, really.

But something in Malfoy’s tone made him stay put and see where this was going.

“You are so stupidly beautiful like this. Death suits you well.” – The blond said, humorlessly. “Who am I kidding? The world would not be the same without your stupid Gryffindor demeanor. Your stupid luring voice and smile.” – Sad snort. “Hell, my life would be just as meaningless without your stupid ass to bother and to fight and glare… What am I saying?” – He was probably shaking his head as he whispered those last words.

Then Harry felt a soft touch on his forehead. Malfoy was gently pulling Harry’s hair out of his forehead.

“Stupid scar.” – The blond said, dreamingly, as he traced the scar with his fingers. “I heard Weaselette kissed you, but it only broke part of the hex. Her love wasn’t enough to save you.” – He sounded amused. “I have always thought about what it would feel like to kiss you. I knew I would never have the chance… but here we are.” – His fingers traveled all over Harry’s face now… his nose, his cheeks… his lips. Harry tried very hard to look petrified.

“Yet… I feel this is wrong. Like I am violating you. Which is funny, because I am a Slytherin and I should get what I want when I want it. But it is not like that, is it? Stupid love. Turns us into stupid…” – he did not finish his sentence. He leaned onto Harry, the brunet could feel Malfoy’s breath in his face and for a few seconds he could not help but feel eager for whatever was to come. Contrary to utter panic, which he supposed he should be feeling right now. This was Malfoy, his rival, his enemy.

This sweet thing, caressing his face, speaking kind things in a twisted way. So soothing.

Malfoy, who was leaning in and touching, gently, Harry’s lips with his own.

Harry suddenly felt a spark run through his body, he felt himself shake all over, his eyes popped wide open and he felt his body being pulled into a sitting position as he took in a deep breath.

“WHAT.” – Yelled Draco, startled by Potter’s sudden awakeness. He stepped a few steps back. Harry then looked him in the eyes, shock still in his face and he took in Malfoy’s utterly surprised face.

“You… you are awake. It is impossible.”

“You kissed me?”

Both said at the same time.

“Hey, come here, where are you going?” – Harry started, as he tried to get up to follow and stop Malfoy on his tracks. But the attempt failed, as he was too weak, and fell onto the ground… again.

That made Draco stop and turn back, his eyes still wide open in shock, embarrassed for being caught. He approached Potter and helped him get back onto the bed.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know.” – Malfoy started.

“Didn’t know what?”

“That you…”

“Come here.” – Harry stretched a hand to Draco’s face, touching his cheek. As Draco leaned into the soft touch and closed his eyes, Harry pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

Deepening the kiss as Draco gave himself completely into the kiss and tugged Harry’s hair with one hand, and holded him with the other, in a half embrace.

All Harry could do was keep kissing him, and hold him close.


End file.
